Super Smash Bros: Crosshairs
by Tatsumaki19
Summary: There are many alternate versions of the Super Smash Bros world. However, a greater evil threatens all these worlds in hope of conquering them. It's up to the group of young heroes to stop this evil before peace is forever disturbed. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This Fanfiction takes place in multiple dimensions. That means there will be many different versions of the characters you recognize in the** ** _Super Smash Brothers_** **series (most noticeable differences will be altered names and swapped colour palettes). Speaking of these characters, all characters aside from my O.C. are owned by Nintendo, Capcom, Bandai Namco, and Sega.**

 **This O.C. was made as a Mii when I originally made him in Smash Bros for 3DS, but feel free to think of him as a normal human. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

 **Prologue**

There are many worlds out there. Some just like our own with a tiny difference and others so different we question how they came to be that way. One thing is for sure, if these worlds cross paths, disasters may unfold. It is fortunate that this cannot happen…or so we thought. World 117, a brave warrior has taken notice of this event. Will his efforts to stop the upcoming chaos work? We can only hope that he and his team apprentices can stop this.

O.C.'s P.O.V.

 _Location: Battlefield_

 ** _3…2…1…GO!_**

As the announcer gives us the all clear, we go at each other attacking. For those of you who are confused let me explain. We're all on a team that usually participates in a big tournament known as "Smash". Right now, we're training so this would be a good time to introduce my pals.

The one with the black hair, black wings, and donning a white tunic is the angel known as Patoo. He wields a bow that not only shots arrows which I assume are some form or energy, but it also works as two blades. He's a little rough around the edges and can get a little over confident, but he's still nice when you get to know him. The girl with the red hair, red cape, and white armour is Lucia. She wields a sword given to her by her sadly deceased father. She's pretty nice and always looks out for us. And of course, there's the fastest of the group, Gray. He's the silver…hedgehog…yeah it may seem out of the ordinary, but in a world like this, it's average. Anyways, Gray is a little impatient here and there, but what counts is his dedication to the team. If there's a problem, he's one of the first ones to jump at it.

And me? Call me Jamie. I'm just a sword fighter. Nothing more or less really. I…should really focus on the battle.

Me and Patoo clash our blades, both struggling for who takes the upper hand. "Heh. You've gotten stronger since our last match" Patoo says with a grin. I push forward and break the clash and then proceed to swing towards the him. "Yeah and you've gotten faster" I reply as he avoids an arrow shot by Patoo. The arrow hits Gray instead giving Lucia an opening. She slashes Gray, but if you know Gray then you know he doesn't take his time. "That's a low blow!" exclaims Gray as he puts his fists down. "This is a free-for-all, Gray. No need to get-" Lucia is cut off after being assaulted by Gray's signature spin dash attack. The hedgehog continues to attack rapidly. I go for multiple jabs at Patoo, but he uses the electroshock arm, a device that shocks an enemy before sending them flying. Personally, I think getting thrown off the stage is enough. As I'm thrown off the stage, I manage to hold onto the ledge. I wait for the perfect moment to strike while taking a few breathes.

Lucia concentrates and counters the spin dash sending Gray off stage. "One down. Three to go." Says Lucia as she blocks an attack from Patoo. I jump above the ledge and with a wide slash my two opponents take damage. I throw a chakram at Lucia and then roll behind Patoo and grab him. I then throw Patoo behind me preparing to kick him in the back, but Lucia runs forward and launches Patoo off the platform. I guess she had no trouble with the chakram…However, Patoo flies forward shooting tons of arrows. Lucia can't counter them all and is bombarded with the projectiles sending him off stage.

" _Ouch. That didn't look too good…Patoo's gotten serious,"_ I think to myself in the little time I have before I can become a dummy for target practice. I roll behind Patoo giving me a chance to attack.

"Huh? Where'd he go-" Patoo is soon interrupted by my attack.

I sit down, satisfied with my win.

 ** _The Winner is…Jamie!_**

 _Location: Smash Mansion_

"Hey, nice work out there, Jamie!" Lucia exclaims as she playfully punches him in the shoulder.

"Heh, thanks. Honestly If that a one-on-on match I don't think I'd do so well" I respond rubbing the back of my neck "Are you injured? Those arrows hit you hard,"

"'I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I patched it up with a Heart Container." Lucia replies

"Well, Gray, you definitely are the fastest…at losing" Patoo says to Gray with a cocky smirk

"Funny. So, what I'm not the best strategist. At least I didn't leave huge openings" Gray responds in an angry tone.

The two look at each other in anger. I'm forced to step between them and push them away from each other before another one of their arguments ensue.

"Can we just relax? There's no use in getting worked up. Especially with the tournament coming up,"

"Hey, birdboy started it"

"What did you call me"

Lucia hits Patoo and Gray over the head.

"Thanks, Lucia" I say with a sigh of relief.

"No problem"

A small beeping sound is heard. The sound is coming from my pocket. That's my alarm for training!

"Op! I got lessons now!"

I turn off the alarm and put my phone away.

"Another round of training? Don't you think you're overdoing your training" asks Patoo

"Nah. There's still a few techniques I need to get the hang of,"

"Will you at least see us when you're done training?" questions Lucia

"Yeah, of course," I start to run off "See you guys later!"

 _Location: Ferox Arena (No Audience_

As I clash swords with my teacher, I feel like I'm improving in every battle. Oh, right, the man in the green garbs, bandanna, and armour, Mike. Without him, I'd be the equivalent of a child swinging around a Wii remote…wait what's a Wii remote? Whatever, back on topic. He wields the sword known as Ragnell and he was once the leader of an army so he has a lot of combat experience. Although, while I did say I feel like I'm improving, it doesn't feel like my master is giving it his all. Is something wrong? I'd better ask.

"Hey Master?" I say as a drop my stance

"Yes, Jamie?" Mike responds with his regularly calm voice. Sometimes it's hard to tell if something's wrong with him since he's mostly relaxed.

"You seem…off. Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Well to be honest, there is something we need to talk about. Don't worry you're not in trouble,"

We decide to take a break. He sinks his sword into the ground before sitting down.

"Jamie," He starts in a serious voice, "Here's a little secret. I know a lot more about our world than anyone should"

That made me a little nervous. More about our world? What could he mean?

"Keep in mind I said **our** world. There are more out there. Some are just slightly different, but others are completely different. Right now, something strange is happening with these worlds and ours my cross paths with another"

That blew my mind. Even imagining another world was crazy enough, but for these worlds to collide was mind blowing. Then I asked an important question because this one needed to be answered.

"Why are you telling me this?" I anticipated every next word he would deliver.

"Because I trust you the most out of all my students. Not only that, but I'll need your help if this event happens to threaten our world."

I felt extremely flattered. He trusted ME out of all people. It only made sense. I trust him just as much. He's been a great friend for years and has helped me in the toughest situations.

"Thanks. That really does mean a lot" I reply

He smiles "Well you have been my favorite student. Anyways I don't want you stressing about this too much alright?"

That's seemed…impossible, but I wasn't going to let that stop my focus.

"So Master, you said we were going to do some special training before the day ends?

Mike stands up a takes his sword out of the ground. "Yes. The Smash Ball training".

 **Well that was Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed! This will be a long running series so there will be some hiatus here and there. I'll do my best to upload ASAP and keep you updated if I won't be uploading in awhile. See you next time.**

 **-Tatsumaki19**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I forgot to describe how Jamie looks. He dons the Mii's cybernetic suit, a ninja head band, blue eyes, and messy hair. Also for the rare scenes where Jamie is absent, there will be a point of view change. Also as a** **precaution, if some of the words are not bolded or italicized then it's because I haven't got the complete grasp of this site. Anyways, with that said please enjoy!**

You've taken a look at the strange World 117, but now we look at a far more familiar world. It is called World 64, the world that holds such legends as Mario, Link, and Kirby.

In the Finale Destination, the angle boy known as Pit is about to face off against the evil Ganondorf to stop whatever evil he has created this time. However, neither of them will predict what happens next.

 ** _Location: Finale Destination_**

Kid Icarus takes swings at the King of Evil, however Ganon responds with hand-to-hand attacks.

"Ha! Is this your best? I'm surprised you didn't bring that push over Link,"

"You'll be surprised for what I have planned! Never underestimate and angel!"

"HA! We'll see about that!"

Pit's attacks are starting to show visible damage. He then readies an arrow familiar to Ganondorf. It is the light arrow, a weapon very damaging to the villain. It fires and hits Ganondorf who then falls to his knees.

"Got you now!" yells Pit victoriously.

"W-w-what? How did you?" Exclaims Ganon, gasping for air.

"Sure, you'd expect this stuff from Link. But I knew you wouldn't expect me to have those types of weapons!" explains Pit.

Suddenly a strange darkness hits Ganondorf, as he yells in pain.

"Uh, Lady Palutena, is that supposed to happen?" questions Pit nervously.

The Goddess of Light, Palutena watches from above. Despite being an entity, she soon identifies with the event taking place and fears it.

"No…this shouldn't be happening at all!" She exclaims. "It appears as if he's being misplaced!"

"What are you talking about Lady Palutena?"Pit asks.

Ganon is still there, but he's different. He looks nearly the same, but his hair is grey. The strange man makes an evil grin and stands up. He suddenly becomes a blur and in an instant, is gone.

Pit readies his stance "Where is he?" He is suddenly grabbed by the head and tries to break free. However, his efforts are to no avail.

"Heh heh heh. I haven't seen an angel in a while." chuckles the grey haired Ganondorf as he tightens the grip on Pit's head.

"Pit!" Palutena cries out. She grants him his flight allowing him to escape the hands of Ganondorf "Pit! This isn't the Ganon you know! This one is different!"

"What? I don't understand," the angel's wings suddenly fly off, "Wait, why are you guiding me away?!"

"This isn't safe Pit," says Palutena in great caution "We need backup here!"

As the angel goes off, the grey-haired villain opens a purple portal allowing R.O.B. units to enter.

"This is not the right World; however, it is still mine to command. You know your orders. Move out,"

The robots all scatter around the new World.

I'm so close to my destination. Who would have ever known the Son of Greil would be in so many different worlds? Each one wield similar blades, but until I find the one I'm in no position for power… The man thinks to himself as he opens a portal and grins "Yes…I've found it." He enters to portal, ready to unleash hell on whatever poor world he comes across.

Location: Ferox Arena (No Audience)

"Alright, Jamie," Mike brings out a rainbow coloured orb with a cross in the bottom left corner. "This is the Smash Ball. While in regular matches all items are banned, it's still an important skill to learn. It's only appropriate that you master its power."

"I'm ready!" I say confidentially.

Mike throws the ball towards me and my blade makes contact with it. I suddenly gain its power, but it feels…intense. It feels like overflowing glass of power and rage. It needs to be released.

"Use the Final Smash, Jamie!" Mike shouts at me. I'm not sure how to do so. I go with my gut and raise my blade. Sharp projectiles shoot from my sword cutting apart the sandbags around me. The projectiles go all over the arena; I have no control over them. As the fury inside me starts to fade, I fall to the ground exasperated. My teacher walks over to me.

"Well, you preformed it." Mike says as he helps me up.

"W-what was that power I felt? It was full of rage and my adrenaline has never been at such a high" I question eagerly

"Well the Smash Ball wasn't just taken out like the other items. Because of its immense power, it can potentially kill an opponent,"

"Well I can see that. I'm glad you weren't amongst those sandbags or else I'd never forgive myself,"

"Anyways, the best way to control a Smash Ball is to stay calm. Take some deep breathes and concentrate. Just like on the battlefield,"

"I think I can do that."

"Good job today, Jamie. I recommend some meditation in your spare time. Also, try to take it easy tonight. You've been training hard and I think you deserve a nice break."

I guess I should take a break. I did promise my friends I'd see 'em after my lesson.

"Alright! Thanks, Master!" I shout as I run off.

"You know you can just call me Mike!" He shouts back with a smile.

 ** _Location: Smash Mansion_**

 ** _(Lounge)_**

I walk inside to see my friends barely awake.

Gray's on the couch chair napping and Patoo is doing the same on the ground. Classy.

I sit on the couch in disappointment. Was I gone that long?

"Hey, Jamie!" exclaims Lucia walking in with an armful of snacks and a warm smile.

"Oh hey Lucia! Let me help you with those!" I take a few snacks out of her arms.

"Oh thanks. You didn't need to." we put the snacks down and sit on the couch.

"After I was gone for so long, I owe you guys." I say in a disappointing sigh

"Oh don't be tricked by them. They're just a little tired from yelling their mouths off at each other."

"Wow. If they keep going at this pace, we'll have to tell the people running this thing that the tournament fell short two competitors.." we both get a chuckle out of that. I lay my back and let out a sigh.

"You seems exhausted. You okay?" asks Lucia

"Just Smash Ball training." I respond still looking at ceiling

"Smash Ball training? Man, you've really been making progress, haven't you?" Lucia compliments.

"It wasn't really progress. Have you ever used a Smash Ball? It's the most overwhelming feeling." I say still a little shaken from the experience.

"Oh, I've used one alright. Just don't sweat it. Everyone has trouble using their Final Smash." Lucia assures me.

"It's just too bad my Final Smash is sorta…'eh'." I say shrugging. Suddenly a feel a hand make quick and painful contact with me. When I recover from the attack, I see that Lucia just slapped me. "OW! The hell was that for?" I'm a little furious with why she would do this. "Stop talking down on yourself! I think the reason you keep working yourself so hard is because you don't think you're good enough!"

She…makes a good point. While I do feel like I'm getting stronger I always try to push myself further. I put my palm on my slapped cheek, "Well yeah, but you didn't have to slap me!" I exclaim. "Oh, you're fine!" she says with a mischievous grin. She opens a can of soda and takes a slip "What you need to focus on is how well our team has prepared for this, especially you." She hands me a soda can. I take it and open it. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe me and Patoo should switch roles for a bit." I jokingly comment. "What? Why?" Lucia questions. "You know, he's over confident, I need more confidence- Okay failed joke, whatever. What should we do?" I ask. "You can wake up now, guys." Lucia says in a louder voice. Gray and Patoo get up and stretch.

"Wait, you two were listening the whole time?!" I exclaim in surprise.

"Yeah. Just in case you two were going to share some secrets." Gray says with a grin

He and Patoo share a laugh. I put on an unimpressed face "Yeah, yeah, you guys are real jokers…" I say sarcastically. Patoo picks up the TV remote and hits the "Power" button. "So, what games should we play?"

 _ **Location: Smash Mansion (Jamie's room)**_

After waking up, I decide to get up and get dressed. I put my armour on, while cybernetic it is very comfortable and flexible for battle. I pour myself some coffee and walk down the halls. As I take slips from the stale hot beverage, I see Gray running down the hallways. He screeches in front of me like a car that almost ran over a defenseless child. "Hey, Jamie! How'd ya sleep?" He asks happily. "Great actually. How about you?" I ask him with yawn. "Well, it was so-so. Part of when me and birdboy were eavesdropping was actual sleep," Gray replies. "By the way, Mike says he wants to meet you in the Gerudo Desert." this was surprising. Usually when he wants to meet up with me it'll be in the Mansion or at Ferox Arena. Either way this was probably to draw space from others. Maybe he wants to talk about the other worlds? This gets me a little worried.

"Thanks, Gray. I'll go see him." I walk out trying to hide any nervousness that might be showing. My shoulder brushes by another one. I turn my head to see a barely awake Lucia donning a black tank top and pajama shorts. I'm a little shocked, I barely see Lucia without her armour. Either way, she still looks good without it...that's not what it meant to sound like.

"*Yawn* Jamie? You alright?" asks Lucia in a tired voice. "What? Why would I not be?" I think she can see through me. She gives me "don't lie to me" face and crosses her arms in front of her "Come on, Jamie. I've seen your nervous face enough times to tell when something's off." She can read me like a book. I think I have an excuse. "Oh, it's just that I never see you with no armour. It's pretty rare." I spit out quickly. "What, you've always thought I was a guy?" Lucia says glaring at me. My face goes red "W-what?! N-no! I just never really see you outside the armour." I think I've made a mistake. "It doesn't cover up that much up my body, does it?" she questions. I the palm of my hand face "Look, forget I said anything. I've gotta go. Sorry, sorry…" I try to walk out of there as fast as possible. Lucia looks in confusion and holds her chin "What's going on with him?"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. If you are feel feel to give me some feedback. It would mean a lot to me.**

 **-Tatsumaki19**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: A few notes before we go in! So, as you should all know, Patoo is an alternate version of Dark Pit/Pittoo. As you can see, I should be spelling Patoo like Pattoo so I fixed that in this chapter! Also, while these chapters have been coming out quickly, but the next chapters will not come out as quickly. I'll be busy with life and all (don't worry I'm not quitting), but I also want the next chapters to be longer. So, expect the next chapter to be longer. Without further ado, here is chapter 3!**

 **LOCATION: GERUDO VALLEY**

As I walk to a platform surrounded by huge rocks, I see my master standing on one the rocks with his sword sunk in the ground underneath him. I run to the rocks with small clouds of dust trailing my feet. When I get to the rocks, he lands right next to me resting his sword on his back. I jump back in surprise. "Jeez! You could have squashed me!" I exclaim. He gives me a serious stare. "Jamie," he starts. "You made sure to keep what we discussed yesterday a secret, right?" I still find it odd. I forgot to mention this, but Lucia and Pattoo were trained by Mike for some time. He even taught Gray how to have a better reaction time. I thought he'd at least tell them eventually. "No, I haven't told anybody." I say. "Good. Now-" Mike would have gone on, but I had to interrupt. "Mike, I gotta ask. You gave me reasons to why you told me about this, but why not anyone else? Lucia is very trustful. I'm sure she could keep this secret better than anyone." I blurt out. "Well, I wouldn't want to stress the whole team with this danger. I'm not saying that I don't trust the others or that I'm alright with you being worried during the tournament, but…" in his sudden anger he stabs the Ragnell into the side of a huge rock causing a fiery explosion. Mike is clearly not okay. I take a step back, "Mike. What's going on? Clearly there's a bigger picture here." I say in a concerned voice. He takes some heavy breathes and yanks the Ragnell out of the rock and rests it on his back.

"The threat is coming soon," says Mike. "Look. There was once a better time. A time where we didn't have to worry about this. Then an evil force arrived. His name was Nagon. He resembled a villain known as Ganon or Ganondorf. He had a dream of conquering all the other worlds via dark magic. He was close, but me and my friends and my army defeated him. I did however lose some friends. However, it turns out when we sent him to different world he found a way out. It also turns out that my sword, the Ragnell in this specific world is the only weapon that can kill him." As I was about to ask him another question a voice interrupts me. "Ah, those were the good times. Right, Mike?" a cold voice speaks. I turn my head to see a tall, bulky armoured, gray skinned man with light grey hair. Even his presence feels cold. "M-mike. Is this him" I manage to stutter out of my lips. Mike grits his teeth and tightens his grip on the Ragnell. "Yes, Jamie. This is Nagon."

Nagon slowly approaches. Mike guards me with his blade. "Jamie. Run. Tell the others about this. Go alert the others in the mansion." Mike quickly says not taking his eyes off the returning enemy. "No, I'm helping you!" I insist. "Dammit, that's an order! Get. To. The. Mansion. _NOW!_ " Mike yells. "A-alright…" I say with some hesitation as I run off.

 **Mike's POV**

Nagon lets out his terrible laugh that's haunted me for years. "You know he won't be of any help to you. This will be your last fight!" Nagon shouts as readies a fighting stance. I draw the Ragnall, knowing it may be the last time I touch this sword.

 **Jamie's POV**

LOCATION: SMASH MANSION LOUNGE

I run in the lounge to see my friends watching some TV. I quickly move to them. "Guys! We _need_ to get to _Gerudo Valley!_ " I shout. They give me an odd look. "You okay, Jamie?" Gray asks. "I've never seen you this worried about something." "Mike is in trouble. We all are! There's some evil guy going around worlds and taking them over! We need to get help and-" I'm interrupted by Pattoo. "Slow down. What do you mean other worlds?" he asks slowly. "Damn, how do I explain this? Ummm, you guys about that theory that there are multiple dimensions out there?" They all nod. "Well that theory is true," right after I say that they all look at me like I'm speaking to them in different language. "Uh, sure. Hey, are you off your meds or something?" Pattoo says jokingly.

Now I'm just starting to get pissed. " _Can you guys just listen to me?!_ Mike is being attacked by some villain and he needs out help!" I yell out. "What? Who would attack him?" Lucia questions to herself. "Look guys, here's the plan. Me, Lucia, and Pattoo go to assist Mike. Gray, you're the fastest so you have to alert everybody in the mansion." Gray raises an eyebrow at me. "I'm flattered that you'd choose me and all, but he can't be that big of a threat." "Well these are his orders not mine. Us fighting with him are all me. When you've alerted everyone, get to Gerudo Valley." As I explain my plan I see Pattoo cross his arms and turn his head away. "What makes you think you're the leader?" Pattoo says in a defensive yet aggressive tone. "Oh, for God's sake I'm not trying to be a leader! I'm trying to help!" I yell in an angry tone. Pattoo opens his arms and stops looking away. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for Mike," Pattoo says. "Now let's get moving."

 **Mike's POV**

 **LOCATION: GERUDO VALLEY**

I continue to take deep breathes as I fight this monster. He doesn't seem too exhausted from this battle. I've only made cuts and scratches on him. If I don't make any fatal blows soon enough, then my world could be doomed. As Nagon's fist is surrounded by purple fire he charges at me, preparing to knock me done when out of nowhere a blade's tip contacts with Nagon, he is sent back a few feet. That was the Falchion, a sword that belongs to one person: Lucia. I see her next to me and to my right I see Jamie and Pattoo? Why are they here? "Jamie, what are you doing here? Why did you bring Lucia and Pattoo here?" I ask hoping he did not disobey my orders. "We're here to help. Don't worry, I sent Gray to alert the mansion," Jamie says confidentially. "You can't say I shouldn't be here. You told me if this happened you'll need me to help."

As much as I'd prefer him to keep his distance, I did indeed say that. I can't back down on my word now. "We'll take it from here, Mike." Pattoo says stepping up and readying a stance. Jamie and Lucia do the same. They charge towards Nagon attacking in rapid succession. All their attacks are fast and overwhelming enough to catch him off guard. With their blades, they slash him multiple times. Jamie grabs him and throws him towards Pattoo who jumps forward in the air and kicks him. Nagon tumbles to the ground. He gets up and grins. "Not bad for beginners. Now that I've felt the power of your attacks I'll know what to expect." This surprises my students. They had no idea he was letting them attack him. Heck, I didn't even think he was doing that. Nagon's most likely used that method on me in the past.

He starts blocking oncoming attacks from both Pattoo and Lucia before spin kicking them. Jamie then tries multiple jabs to damage him, but I know that Nagon is a faster opponent and he dodges all the jabs, then proceeding to punch Jamie into one of the mountains near us. Smaller rocks fall on his body. "Jamie!" I shout running towards him. I start to remove rocks to see his hand emerge from the pile. He pulls himself out. "I-I'm fine," Jamie says reaching for his sword out of the rubble. His forehead is bleeding; he pulls out his headband wraps it around the wound. "I think I found a way to hit him." He moves forward quickly. I didn't think he'd be able to recover from that attack, at least not that fast. Perhaps I've underestimated my students.

As Pattoo and Lucia attack him, Jamie comes from behind and starts jabbing again. What's he planning? Nagon starts dodging the jabs with no struggle. "You really think that's going to work again? You really are a fool!" Nagon begins to laugh when suddenly, Lucia and Pattoo both jab him from behind. I see now! Jamie used his jabbing as a distraction so the others could catch him take him while he was vulnerable. I've never could do that since most of encounters with him have been alone. Maybe we can pull this off. Pattoo shoots multiple arrows at Nagon while Jamie keeps his distance as well by throwing his chakrams. Then he vanishes. Wait. I know what he's doing. " _LOOK OUT, BEHIND YOU!_ " I yell hoping they'll have the slightest chance to react. It's too late. Nagon is already behind them and throws a punch. But wait. Lucia countered it! Nagon is sent flying.

"Come on! I wanted a challenge, not some big talker!" Pattoo groans in annoyance. "Mike! Let's finish him off!" Jamie yells to me. I ready my sword "Right." As I'm almost able to close in on this monster, he lets words out of his filthy mouth. "Not a challenge you say? Well I know why you are not satisfied," says Nagon. "It is because you had assistance. Without your friends, I'd be a tougher opponent for you." "Yeah, whatever," Pattoo says. "Even if I was alone I could definitely beat you." Nagon starts to get up and laugh hysterically. "How about we put that to the test, angel" Nagon shoots a blast of purple and black energy. We dodge it and it opens a portal. Many robots came lining up out of the portal. The robots had a strange look I cannot describe, but their eyes looked like binoculars. The robots blocked me, Jamie, and Lucia off from Nagon. He got up and walked towards Pattoo. "Well, angel boy. Here's your challenge."

 **Please leave a review/comment on this fic or the previous chapters. It would be or great help to hear your feedback or criticism. I'll see you next time!**

 **-Tatsumaki19**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gray's POV**

 **LOCATION MUSHROOMY KINGDOM**

I've already alerted the entire mansion. It was hard to convince them at first, but once I told them it was Mike's order they understood. Everyone knows that Mike doesn't mess around with this kind of business. Now I'm running through Mushroomy Kingdom, a sandy wasteland. There are strange green rusty pipes scattered around and an abandon castle. No one knows what happened here. Legend has it there was a hero back then who journeyed through this area. Mushroomy Kingdom was once said to be a field of grass with plants and a lot more life, but those are just rumors. I've gotta get there before Pattoo screws something up. His cockiness tends to curse him. "Whoa!" I suddenly leap up as laser fire almost toasts me. Where did that come from? I turn my head everywhere to search. I suddenly see 3 weird looking robots. One blue, one white, and one green. They don't look threatening. They couldn't have done it, could they? Suddenly they all shoot at once. I'm able to dodge on time. "I guess that answers my question" I say as I charge my spin dash. I let myself hurl at them like a razor-sharp ball, cutting through the green robot. The others shoot lasers at me while I run. Why are they attacking me? Is this part of the threat Jamie was talking about? It can't be.

I use my homing attack on the white one, the homing attack lets me target opponents and use my spin dash to attack from above. As soon as I uncurl from my homing attack, I see that I have crushed the robot's head. I look around, but I can't locate the blue one. "Too scared? I'm not surprised." I'm quick to celebrate as I'm flung into a green warp pipe behind me. I've been hit by one of the lasers, specifically the back. It burns like I've been cooked on the top of a stove. The pain is near unbearable. It shoots again, but I move just at the right time to dodge. "So that's how we're going play?" I say in anger. "Fine! Let's dance!" I run towards it throwing punches faster than it can react. The punches make contact, starting to break the robot to pieces. I finish off with a power kick, sending its mechanical head flying. "Well that was easy!" I start to regret those words as I see a dozen more chase me. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

 **Jamie's POV**

 **LOCATION: GERUDO VALLEY**

I counter a punch from a robot by cutting it in half. These things are made like paper, but they make up for it in numbers. "How much of these tin cans are there?" I yell to Lucia and Mike. "Relax, Jamie," says Mike. "The faster we clean up with these robots we can kill Nagon." I see Lucia taking on two robots at the same time. "You think Pattoo can survive that guy?" Lucia yells to Mike. As my master pulls his blade out of a pile of destroyed robots he takes a glance at Pattoo and Nagon as they fight. "All I know is that if Pattoo doesn't lose his cockiness then he's done for."

 **Pattoo's POV**

Damn! Why won't he stay still?! As I swing my blades at him, he starts putting less and less effort into trying. He's mocking me. "Try this!" I shoot an arrow in his direction, but it somehow defects off him and ends up hitting me. I fall to the ground in pain. "H-how?!" I exclaim in confusion. Nagon laughs kicks me into a rock. "With _this_ of course." he says as he points to a badge on his chest. The badge has a black rim surrounding a white circle on it. The white circle reads the words "MOTHER" on it with a blue thunder point design behind it. The black rims read the words "FRANKLIN BADGE". "I don't understand," I say even more confused than before. "The Franklin Badge. A useful item that deflects any projectile." he doesn't realize he just gave out a weakness. I charge at him slashing at the badge hoping to break it. Instead he grabs me by the head and slams me to the ground. He follows up by stomping down on me and then kicks me across the ground.

Jamie calls out to me, "Pattoo! Get out of there!"

"I-I'm fine, Jamie. Let me take him- argh!" I feel a great pain in my side.

"You're gonna get killed!"

I get up and ignore the injury. "I am going to be fine, Jamie. Maybe you're not used to it yet, but I can handle myself." I'm luckily able to block a punch with the side of my blade. I then get an idea. "Hey, Nagon!" I shout. "Try this!" I fly above the ground where he cannot hit me. I shoot multiple arrows while circling him. Suddenly, I can't see him. He's vanished again. He may be able to move fast, but there's no way he can get me up here. I'm suddenly grabbed from behind and I feel like I've just exploded. I fall on top of one of the huge rocks. I'm several feet above my allies. I look up to see Nagon levitating. "How do you move this fast?" I question putting up a defensive stance. "Why should I reveal my tricks? It would spoil the fun." I grit my teeth and put my blades together to form my bow.

"Tricks, huh? Hope you're ready for this one." I say as I ready a staff of mine that not many have seen me use. Before I can use it, I see Mike fly into the air and knock down Nagon with his sword. Mike then lands on the same rock I currently reside on. "I can tell you're injured, Pattoo. Stand down. I got this." Mike offers me a bandage, but I don't take it. "You think I'm not strong enough?" I question. He sighs. "I'm not going to sugar coat it, Pattoo. I _know_ you aren't strong enough for him. You're better off fighting him with your teammates. Even they aren't stronger individually against him." Mike then looks below him at the battle going on. "Get down there before it's too late." Mike jumps down. "He thinks _I'm_ weak?! I'll show them." I then take out my staff again and in my other hand a Smash Ball. I never thought I'd have to use this, but my time is now. My hand holding the Smash Ball closes and tightens, allowing me to handle its immense power. I take aim with staff, looking through the scope I get a clear shot of Nagon.

 **Jamie's POV**

"Ugh," I hold my head in slight pain. "Mike, do you feel that?"

Mike gives me an odd look. "What do you mean?" I take my palm off my head. "I feel an aura. Like that of a Smash Ball's." Mike looks surprise. "You can feel as Smash Ball's?"

"Yeah, is that rare?" I ask. "Yes, very!" he answers. "Where do you sense it?"

"Somewhere…above us? Maybe I'm just feeling hazy" I get back on my guard. I watch Lucia elegantly swing her blade at Nagon. I forget about the Smash Ball for a minute. Lucia has always been more skilled with a blade compared to me. Kinda reminds me when we trained together. "Jamie. I think we found out Smash Ball," Mike says coldly. "And it isn't in good hands." He points to a rainbow glowing Pattoo aiming an odd weapon. It looks like some sort of rifle. Wait, has Pattoo's ego gone this far already?! "Pattoo! What are you doing?!" I shout to him. "You all still doubt me? I'll take him out in one blow!" Pattoo yells. Nagon stares at him, letting out hysterical laughter. "Sure. Fire that shot. I can take it." Pattoo fires, sending a light speed beam right at Nagon. As it makes contact, everything goes white.

When everything becomes visible again, I see Pattoo fly down. He lands down a few meters away. I approach him and grab him by the shoulder. I pull him back. "Hey! Let go!" he says as he tries to shake out of my grasp. "Why did you do that?! We had it under control!" I yell at him. Pattoo pulls forward to escape my grasp. "Look, Jamie. I didn't see you doing much damage. Look at that crater," he points to a small crater with smoke flowing out of it. "I did that to him. Now he's dead. Problem solved, right?" I grab him by the collar of his garbs. "You don't get it, do you?! Mike's sword is the only thing that can kill him! That's why I called him over when we took advantage over Nagon earlier!" He scoffs and walks to the crater. "Say that to his obliterated body-" Pattoo starts to stutter as Nagon walks slowly out of the smoke.

"Now, if I were a powerless opponent I would be obliterated, but as much as I hate to admit it, the Ragnell is the only thing that can kill me." He continues to walk slowly towards the speechless angel. "You've actually helped me thanks to that attack. Not only have you worn yourself out, but the impact of the attack blasted back your friends." As he continues I look around for Lucia and Mike. I see Lucia laying against a rock. "Lucia!" I run to her. I cradle the back of her head. "Lucia, can you hear me?" I ask.

She opens her eyes and looks more irritated than anything. I remove my hand from her head. "I'm fine. Geez did he really use his Final Smash when we were that close?" she asks as scratches the back of her head. "Yeah. He's an idiot." I say looking back to Nagon and Pattoo. Pattoo is keeping his distance. "So, are we cool on the whole "no armour" thing?" I ask nervously. Lucia sighs. "Are we seriously talking about this now?" She responds with a dead panned face. "Look, it's fine, Jamie. We're cool." I sigh in relief. "Good. You ready to fight or do you need some time?" she gets up. "Let's go."

We both go back into battle to see an exhausted Pattoo sitting down. Mike is giving it his all against Nagon. Suddenly, a grey blur goes by and stops in front of me. It's none other than Gray. He gives us a grin. "What I miss?" he asks casually. "Pattoo tried to use his Final Smash to win, but it didn't work since Mike's sword is the only thing that kills Nagon." After I give my answer, he raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm not even fast enough to get what you just said." Gray says. "Just come with me. I have a plan of attack." She and Gray runs towards Nagon. I approach Pattoo. "If you're here to complain to then you can save it." He grumbles. "I'm here to heal you up, idiot" I pull out a Heart Container and hand it to him. He reluctantly accepts it. "There's no way we'll be able to beat him." Pattoo says. "Oh, come on!" I try to reassure him. "So we slipped up. Big deal. We just-" I would have continued, but Pattoo interrupts. "No really. I meant that. Trust me on this one." He's talking in a very serious voice. Not his usually grumbly or cocky tone.

"I've seen each of us fight to an extent where I know how they fight. If there's any weak points or strategies, they use."

"So?" I say. "We've been able to figure out that he's weak to multiple opponents attacking at once. And we've even caught him off surprise."

Pattoo stares at our friends fighting Nagon. "He wanted us to believe we already tested him. We're wrong. He wants to see all our power. If he needs to, he'll get serious. I can tell because I've used this technique. This guy? He's mastered it." He goes on.

"Well, if you've used it so much then you must know a weakness for it, right?" I question hopefully. Pattoo clenches his fists. "That's the thing. When I made the strategy the only weakness I thought of was that if I kept holding back then it could put me to a disadvantage if the foe uses a damaging move. We can't damage him and before you point out that Mike is fighting now, let me mention that a) Nagon won't hold back on him. And b) Mike is extremely tired and c) We brought only one Heart Container." Once Pattoo adds all this up, I don't feel hopeful. I never knew Pattoo thought to such an extent.

"Well, what do we do?" I ask. He scuffs and closes his eyes. "Not much we can do but run." Sadly, he might be right. What can we do? I see Lucia a Mike swipe at Nagon's neck. Nagon ducks and grabs both by their heads. Gray goes for a homing attack, but Nagon uses my two friends as shields, forcing Gray to stop his own attack. "Tell you what. You get to pick which one lives and dies. The girl or the master?" Nagon questions in his cold voice. Gray stands there, no knowing what to do. Drops of sweat are falling of my head like a rain storm. He can't be serious. "Or you could keep attacking. It's more fun to see when a friend kills another. A bonus if it's two of them." He keeps taunting. I see Lucia trying to escape his grasp. I run towards Nagon preparing for a sword swing to the left side. He throws Lucia at me, forcing me to drop my sword and catch Lucia. Mike kicks Nagon in the gut, forcing the villain to let go of him. Lucia turns her head to me. "You're supposed to take me out to dinner first." She says jokingly. I feel my face hit up. " _Ha ha._ " I say sarcastically as she jumps out of my arms. "I think we should run." I suggest. Lucia gives me a shocked look. "Now?! Why?" Lucia exclaims in confusion. "Because for once, Pattoo is right. We can't beat him. At least not now." I explain to her. "He's just testing us. Plus, Mike is too tired to lay a deadly blow-" I'm interrupted by a punch delivered from Nagon. "That angel is a start one, isn't he? But here's another thing he forgot," Nagon picks up my blue mechanical sword and crushes it. Small sparks and blue shards fall to the ground along with the hilt. "You can't fight anymore."

Now I'm just pissed. I get up and take out two chakrams. Before I can use them, Lucia comes from behind Nagon and attempts to stab him from behind. However, Nagon simply dodges and kicks her in the back. That wasn't a good idea. "Now you've really pissed me off!" yell as I charge at him with the chakrams. I throw both, but he catches both. He tightens his grip and crushes them to pieces. Nagon brings a white blade and raises it above me. "You really are the apprentice of Mike. Thinking you had a chance and all. It's foolish." I close my eyes. This is it this is where my story ends…or so I thought. " _NO!_ " I hear Mike scream out. Suddenly, he goes silent. I open my eyes to see Mike on the ground. The white blade that Nagon holds drips blood. No. He didn't. He couldn't have! I run to Mike. "Mike! Mike!" I try to wake him up. "J-Jamie…" he lets out weakly. "T-take the Ragnell…don't let him get his hands on it. Take it and…run." He goes limb. Nagon has killed Mike.

I'm looking at my master's lifeless with wide eyes. I'm at my knees. Nagon reaches for the Ragnell, but Gray already helps and kicks Nagon away. I think he's trying to tell me something, but I'm too phased by what just happened that I can't hear anyone. I rise, holding the Ragnell and take a swing at Nagon. He blocks with his blade. "Give me the Ragnell!" He yells at me. I take a few more swings. "If you won't give me it, I'll take it by force!" Nagon raises his blade, but before he can slay me a blast shoots between me and the villain. "Jamie!" I hear Lucia call. She runs to me. "He's…" I can barely let my words out. Lucia looks to Mike. "I…I know, but we have to get moving before we die! Get to the ship!" Lucia responds. "Ship?" I didn't recall any ship around here. I look behind me to see a red, oval-shaped ship with a green window on the cockpit. The ship hovers above the ground and a hatch from the bottom opens. "Get in!" we hear a feminine voice call out from the speakers of the ship, but it has a slight static low quality microphone effect to it. Gray and Pattoo head to the ship. "How can we trust them?" I ask. "You see anyone else here who can help?" Lucia asks. I see Nagon's shadow behind the flames of the blast. "Fine," I say quietly. "Let's move."

 **Jamie's POV**

 **LOCATION: ?'S SPACE SHIP**

When we go inside the ship, I see a figure on the controls. This figure is wearing an orange suit and a red helmet with a green visor. Judging by earlier, I can guess this figure is a girl. The helmet explains the voice effect. The ship starts to left up into the sky. "Hang on." The suited woman tells us. We get in our seats and the ship thrusts into the sky. The lift off is a little shaky, but as the ship starts to fly smoothly, I realize we're in outer space. "Alright. I've got a few questions. Who are you, why are you helping us, and why the hell are we in space?!" I blurt out. She stays quiet. Her head doesn't turn at all. She's too focused on the flight. "Well?" I say impatiently. She still doesn't turn to face me. "I have orders to help you and take you to a rendezvous point." She lets out with no emotion. "You have the Ragnell, correct?" I look down at the golden blade. The glorious weapon which my master had just fought with. "Yes." I simply answer. "Good. You may call me Miss Aran by the way." The ship approaches a huge dark ship. It has wings on its sides and what appears to be a metal mask on the front. It is the oddest ship.

 **LOCATION: HALBERD**

Miss Aran lands the ship. "This is the Halberd," She says getting out of her seat. "Before you ask anything more, I'll explain outside the ship.

We exit the ship. Things only get weirder when a small, dark blue, masked, ball like creature stands not too far from the ship. He dons a small cape and his mask covers all his face minus his yellow glowing eyes. He walks up to us. "Great work, Samus Aran." The creature says to Miss Aran. She then stands by the creature. "You must be the apprentices of the one known as Mike." He says. "Hello. My name is Meta Knight. I know you are all confused, but please let me explain." We all wait there, waiting to hear his response. "First of all, I'm sure Mike has told you about that multiple worlds?" Meta Knight asks. "Wait. You weren't kidding about that crap you told us earlier?" Pattoo asks. I grunt in annoyance. "No. All of this is real…according to Mike…" I explain to him. "All you need to know about these worlds is that Nagon plans to rule all of them. He is sending R.O.B. units to enslave worlds. You are currently in our world. Long ago Mike and some of us here on the Halberd defeated Nagon. However, he has returned and it is our job to save these worlds. Seeing as how you've become involved, we'll need your help. Especially with the Ragnell in your hands." Meta Knight says. "Any other questions?" he loos left and right seeing if anyone has anybody has anything to say. I feel like I should have something to say, but I freeze up. "Very well," Meta Knight says. "Samus. Please guide them to their quarters." Samus nods and leads us to our rooms.

Samus guides us to our rooms. She hands us the keys. "You can see Meta Knight if you have any problems." She says as she walks off. "Don't get yourselves in trouble." Once she leaves, Lucia gives Pattoo a mean look. "Oh, don't worry. That's Pattoo's job." Pattoo crosses his arms and avoids eye contact. "I'm pretty sure I did a lot more in that fight then you did. If you had a better defence you could've prevented one our deaths!" Pattoo yells at Lucia. "Look guys. We shouldn't argue right now. We're all under a lot of stress-" Gray tries to keep things civil, but Pattoo starts blaming him. "And what about you, Gray? What took you so long?" this makes Gray a little pissed. "I was warning everybody!" Gray spits back. Pattoo scoffs. "And so much that did now. They're probably dead right now-" now it's my turn to point fingers. Not at Lucia, Pattoo, or Gray. I intrude blaming myself. "It's my fault," I say putting my head down. This gets them quiet. "I thought we could win this. I came up with a stupid plan, I had false hope, I only packed one Heart Container. This…this is my fault." I start to walk off to my room. Pattoo sighs. "No, Jamie. Don't be like that. You can't blame yourself for this." I would have responded, but I close the door behind me. I throw the Ragnell on the ground a fall onto my bed, digging my face into the pillow.

About 9 minutes pass. I hear a knock on my door. "Jamie? Can you let me in?" I hear Lucia behind the door. The voice is slightly muffled. "It's open…" I say emotionless with my head still dug in a pillow. I hear the door creak open and close. I feel Lucia sitting on the bed. "Come on. Get up. Don't be depressed." She says calmly. I rise my slightly puffy face from the pillow. I then feel her arms wrap around me. "Look. I know today has been tough on all of us. But don't you go blaming yourself." Lucia says in a reassuring voice. Her embrace feels warm. I hug back. "T-thanks…I…I just don't know what to do…" I trail off. "Don't focus on that. Just get some rest. I hear we'll be going on a mission tomorrow." Lucia tells me. She breaks the hug and gets up. I look to Lucia. "Hey Lucia? I really appreciate how you went out of your way to comfort me." I say smiling. Lucia smiles back. "Anytime, Jamie." She says as she close the door behind her, leaving. I drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE! READ THIS FIRST! Recently I got a suggestion about having more OCs in this fic. I didn't really consider it until now. So if anyone here has an OC they'd like to see in this fic, please PM me. Remember that I'd very much prefer that they fit that Smash Bros mold (so if your characters use literal Kamehamehas, either edit or hold off on the OC). Also, no OP characters. If you send me an OC, please give me their backstory, personality, arsenal, possible love interest, what they look like, etc.**

 **Now don't worry about OCs flooding the story.**

 **And Again, feedback would be fantastic. Thanks guys.**

I wake up still in my cybernetic suit. I didn't bother putting on any pajamas last night. The suit is heavily damaged. I decide to take it off and find some other clothes. That's right when I remember: I didn't bring anything. Although I notice a drawer in front of my bed. Inside, there is a variety of clothes. I decide on a light blue shirt, black jeans, brown gloves with metal pads on top, and brown boots. I look at the Ragnell, leaning on the side of the bed. It's elegant gold shine reflects from the lamp on my nightstand. I lift the Ragnell and rest it on my back. I turn off the lamp, walk out my room, and lock my door.

I walk to the hanger of the ship. There I see Lucia, Pattoo, and Gray. I run up to them. "Good morning." I say with a yawn. "You recovered well." Pattoo comments. Gray elbows Pattoo. "Hey, don't say that! He just lost his tea- Ow!" Gray is elbowed by Lucia. "So how was your sleep?" Lucia asks. "It was fine. Didn't like waking up in my suit so I switched to what they had in the room." I respond. "Hm," Pattoo holds his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Not a bad look for you." "Yeah, it looks better on you did the cybernetic suit did." Gray says agreeing. Meta Knight approaches us. "Good morning," Meta Knight says. "I am glad to see you slept easily." Behind him we see a slim blond girl, a little taller than Lucia. Her hair is in a ponytail and she wears a skin tight blue suit. "I take it you have all met Samus Aran." Meta Knight says. Pattoo's eyes widen. "You were the one in that suit?" Pattoo asks surprised. Samus rolls her eyes. "How many times do I have to here this from everyone I meet?" she says with a sigh of annoyance. "Samus will be leading you on your mission. Your mission takes places on Wuhu Island. The R.O.B. units have taken over what is supposed to be a peaceful tourist economy. You will need to liberate the island, but to do so you'll need to keep things "low key". Therefore, you'll need to where more casually clothing." Meta Knight says. He then turns to Pattoo. "That means hiding your wings," he turns to Samus. "No use of your power suit or space ship," he finally turns to Gray. "And you, Gray…well…we are not sure what to do about your case." Gray sweatdrops. "So since we can't go in with the space ship, I'm guessing we'll take a flight?" I ask. Meta Knight nods, which is the equivalent of his whole body turning from top to bottom. "We already have your tickets. We have found a method of shipping your weapons with you. I don't want to bore you with that, however I would like the Ragnell." Meta Knight says holding his hand out for the sword belonging to my master. "Why?" I ask defensively. "Well as you know, this sword is key to defeating Nagon. Considering all R.O.B. units are searching for it; it would be safer for us to keep it. I swear it is good hands." He assures me. I reluctantly hand it over. "What will I fight with in the meantime?" I ask. Meta Knight hands me a silver blade with a golden guard and hilt. I pick up the blade. "Thanks." I say to him.

After the mission briefing, we got ready. I kept the clothes I'm currently wearing (and I packed more so I don't have to sleep in the same outfit again), Lucia chose a t-shirt coloured red, and some blue jeans, Pattoo decided on a brown leather jacket to cover up his wings and dark grey sweatpants, and Gray…well he'll be taking the pet flight. As expected, he isn't too happy about that. Especially since we had to fit him into a comically large kennel. Samus went with a light blue t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. With all our clothes, weapons, and other things packed, we drove to the airport

 **LOCATION: AIRPORT**

When we arrive, we drag our luggage through scanning machine to scanning machine, hall to hall, and we finally arrive to our terminal and gate. The flight doesn't leave yet so naturally we wait. I just hope that Gray doesn't get lost or anything." Pattoo says. "That would make things harder." Samus sits down and crosses her arms and legs. "I think this would be a good time to go over our plan." She says not showing too much emotion in her words. "I guess since we don't have anything else to do." I say sitting up. Samus lays out a map for us. "We'll be landing _here_ ," Samus says pointing to a section on the map. "Then we'll head to our rooms at the resort. From there, we start our mission. We-" Samus stops as she sees two R.O.B. units searching about. "Damn," she whispers hiding the map. "I didn't think they'd be searching here." One of the R.O.B.s starts moving around the area. "What do we do?" I whisper to Samus. "Well, we just have to act natural and they probably won't suspect a thing." Smaus whispers back. "Err. Miss Aran?" Lucia whispers. "This is my natural." Samus is starting to look annoyed. "Then…act unnatural. I don't know!" Samus says a little louder. The R.O.B. units move towards us. "Oh okay. I know what to do." Lucia says.

Suddenly, Lucia grabs me by the collar of my shirt. "Um, Lucia what are you-" I am cut off as she does the most unexpected action ever. Lucia pulls my face to hers and starts kissing me. My face heats up so fast, it feels like my face is burning off. My eyes widen. I can catch a quick glimpse of Pattoo with his jaw dropped and Samus with a very confused face that can't seem to comprehend what's going on. My eyes close and I melt into the kiss. It feels softer than I expected. I feel like I'm in a whole other world when Lucia breaks the kiss. The R.O.B. units leave us. I'm still very shocked at what just happened. "U-um. Lucia? May I ask why you just did that?" Samus asks. Lucia regains some of her breath. "I acted unnatural. Since when I act naturally it gives too much out, I decided to do something not only unnatural, but something that would also distract the bots from the task at hand." She explains clearly not as shocked at what she did. However, her face is quite red. "Well, I guess that makes sense…" Pattoo says. I'm still stuck in place. "Um, are you okay, Jamie?" Lucia says, looking at me. "I'm sorry to put you on the spot like that." I shake my head and snap back to reality. "N-no. I-I understand." I say desperate to cover my blushing face. I see Samus turn to Pattoo. "Let's get something straight in case we come across scenario later, don't do that." She says given him a stare. Pattoo puts his hands up defensively. "Hey, it wasn't my idea!" Pattoo says. Our flight number is called up. We grab out luggage and walk to the plane. Me and Lucia try to make some conversion on the plane. It just becomes more awkward.

 **LOCATION: WUHU ISLAND**

The plane's landing gear opens and the aircraft lands on the runway. We walk out of the plane and I already feel how warmer it feels here. Nothing intense, but much nicer weather than we usually get back in my universe…or home…point is it's warmer. "Whew," Lucia says covering her eyes from the sunlight with her hand. "It's hot out here!" "When can I take off this jacket?" Pattoo groans. "I'm sweating like crazy." Samus walks over with her luggage. "Don't take it off yet," Samus tells him. "We're undercover remember?" I look in the sky to see another plane landing further away. "Hey isn't Gray in that plane? It's flying a further away from the island." I ask. "He's supposed to be dropped off at my room in the resort. I'm sure he'll be fine." Samus assures us. "Speaking of the resort, let's make our way there."

As we walk through one of the small towns on the island, my eye catches a townsperson being encountered by a R.O.B. unit. I listen in on the conversation. "I keep telling you! We don't know anything about a "Ragnell"!" the townsperson insists. The robot grabs the townsperson by the arm and drags him off. The R.O.B.'s grip is comparable to iron. The townsperson struggles and fails to break loss. I see a bag of golf clubs leaning on the side of a house. I take out a driver and rush towards the R.O.B., knocking it in the back of the head. It' head turns to me and its eyes start glowing red, preparing a laser. I'm dodge the laser and deliver a blow to its side. It lets go of the townsperson. It prepares to punch me, but I see Samus' foot contacts the R.O.B.'s head, crushing it. The robot falls to the ground. She then grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me towards her. "What are you doing?! We're supposed to be undercover!" Samus whispers in an angry tone. The townsperson steps up and smiles. "Oh, thank you both! I thought we were going to get hurt!" he says in a thankful voice. "Look, sir," Samus begins. "We were just…doing the right thing. We aren't heroes or anything of the sort." I hand the man the golf club. "If you insist," he says. "I bid you a good day!" As we leave, Samus begins to lecture me. "Look, kid. I know you want to be a hero and stop the bad guys as much as you can, but you must obey orders. If not, we could have more trouble on our hands."

I sigh. "Fine." I say reluctantly. When we enter the resort, we learn that we'll have to share some rooms. Samus clears her throat.

"Alright. Jamie and Lucia: you two share a room." Samus says looking at us then back at the paper. She looks at Pattoo. "Pattoo. We will be sharing the room, but I want to set up some ground rules." Samus gets up close in an intimidating fashion. "Geez, why are you slamming on me?" Pattoo asks in a moody tone. "I haven't a done anything to offend you-" He suddenly stops what he is saying. He has most likely come to the realization of his actions when Samus was first revealed out of her armour. "Oh…that." Pattoo says with a nervous laugh. Samus gives him a death stare and walks to her room. Pattoo sighs and follows.

 **Pattoo's POV**

I enter the room to see two beds, a window giving us a great view of the beach, and a bathroom near the entrance. "I take the bed closest to the bathroom," Samus says as she leans her bags on that specific bed. I lay my bags on the floor, take off my jacket allowing my wings to be free, and jump on the bed, putting my arms behind my head. I stare at the ceiling. "How am I going to go out in the open and keep my wings hidden?" I ask turning my head towards Samus. She starts unpacking. "If you mean without that jacket, then put on a shirt. Simple as that." Samus says still focussing her eyes on her bag. There's an awkward silence. "So..um…" I try to begin. "So I'm sorry about earlier…" She seems clearly annoyed. "Look, kid. All you have to do for this mission is follow the rules and we'll get along nicely-" Samus says before she is cut off by me. "You don't have to call us kid," I say. "How old are you again?" She takes a small laser pistol out of her luggage and puts her hand on it. I can hear a "cha-chuk" from on the hand on top of it. "I suggest you stop prying and get ready for our next move." Samus says giving me an intense stare. I decided not to talk to her for the rest of the day.

 **Jamie's POV**

I look out the window and view of what is said to be a volcano. "You know that this place has some mystery around it." Lucia says sitting on her bed. "They say there was an advanced civilization here. They are thought to have been the ones to build the Temple Ruin on this island." "Really?" I question. "I thought this was just a Tourist Attraction." Lucia shakes her head. "It's much more than that. Explorers are still investigating. The island." Lucia says as she gets up and stretches. She pulls her sword, the Falchion, out of her bag. I draw my new blade out of my bag. "I hear they have these really intense sword duels around here. Maybe that's how we'll get away with carrying around a sword." I say observing my new blade. Lucia puts hers in a sheathe that hangs by her side. "I guess we should check it out then?" Lucia asks with a hopeful smile. "Yeah that'd be-" Something in my thoughts interrupts my sentence. "Wait…Where's Gray?"

 **Alright, that's chapter 5 for ya'. If you skipped through it or don't remember, look at the message at the beginning of this fic. See ya'.**

 **-Tatsumaki19**


	6. Update!

Hey Guys. I haven't been active in awhile due to being busy and having a writer's block. I will still post. I'm not dead alright? Anyways, next post will be a story.

-Tatsumaki19


	7. Chapter 6 Premiere

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT A FULL CHAPTER, BUT A PREMIERE AS AN APPETIZER.

Me, Lucia, Pattoo, and Samus were all at the front desk of the resort. Samus had her hand covering he forehead, elbow on the desk clearly annoyed. Turns out Gray somehow got on the wrong plane. This plane took him to an island not too far from Wuhu known as Wedge Island. It's an island meant for golfing. Gray was dropped off at the hotel there. This jeopardizes our mission. The man at the counter lays tickets on the desk. "We can offer you two passes to take a boat to Wedge Island. The boat leaves at 6:30 AM. It's not much, but-" Samus decides to interrupt and snatches the tickets. "We'll take them. Pattoo, you come with me. Lucia and Jamie. Be on the lookout for anything suspicious." She then turns her head from us, but this takes Lucia by surprise. "Um, I'm sorry Miss Aran, but are you sure this is a wise move to make? Weren't we supposed to plan out our strategy after unpacking?" Lucia asks. Samus stops for a second. I can't tell if she's thinking or if she's just angry. She turns her head to us with a neutral expression. "Lucia. Jamie. What I'd like you to do is patrol the island. Act like a tourist, and if there's anything you need to report to me, contact me on this." Samus explains as she hands me and Lucia two walkie-talkies. "Turn the channel nob to the second tick to get in touch with me."

I'm a little skeptical of how rushed this feels. "This is plan way too rushed," Pattoo blurts out. "We're just gonna sail to some island and leave these two to hold up the mission?"

"Thanks for the support, Pattoo." I say sarcastically. Samus gives me, Pattoo, and Lucia a glare. "Look. I'm not used to working with rookies. Hell, I'm not used to working with anyone. In my missions, I'm used to rushing things do to the tight situations which for the record have been much worse. This reaction? This is normal." Right when I thought Samus was going to stop, she just continued. "You have two options: A. Do what I tell you. Or B. Let this whole operation all apart."

Pattoo scratched the back of his neck and lets out a sigh. His eyes drift from the bounty hunter. "Well, it's not like I have a say in this, right?" Pattoo says with a somewhat aggressive chuckle. Samus begins to walk towards Pattoo looking like she's going to give him a beating. As Pattoo nervously takes a step back, most likely thinking he's in for it, only to have our superior brush past his shoulder nearly knocking the angel into a plant jar behind him. "I'm don't have the tenacity to put up with your crap," The bounty hunter says in a harsh tone while walking off. "Pack your things, get some sleep, and don't talk back." Her last comment was most likely louder than intended as we see most eyes in the room have been drawn to Pattoo. As soon as any of us return looks with the residents, they turn back their eyes. I feel my stomach gurgle. I just realized I haven't eaten since morning. "I'm gonna' find something to eat…" I mutter as I begin to exit the lobby. My friends both respond with "'Kay." then proceed to go off in separate directions.

Hey guys. Sorry for the delays. I've been real busy and I need to improve on my writing style and pacing. This was also another way of saying "I'm not dead" I suppose. I also need need to make chapters far longer. But any criticism is appreciated in the meantime.

-Tatsumaki19


End file.
